Cream And Tails Have A Normal Day
by Epic sonic fan
Summary: GET SHERKT
1. Mlg Scourge Returns

this fanfic contains mention of the word mlg

major league gaming if you didn't know!

normal day 1

tails was playing on his Xbox when cream had shown up they started playing call of duty black ops 2 and got a new rank tag the mlg tag scourge then entered and said

mlg, rank what a noob I can shrek you with my immortal rank tag!

oh yeah said tails

bring it on said scourge

then sonic and amy enter

hi, tails hows it going with that new rank?

well but now I have to fight Scourge

tails y'know scourge uses a jailbroken console with a special hacked Hackmenu right?

now I know...

let's eat, said sonic.

ok, sure tails said

tails cooked food then came back to join them in a board game

shrek enters the room and says get shrekt everyone!1!1!1!1!1!1 troll!

shadow enters and says I just met mephiles he has some cool crystal form u skrubs need to meet this pro, ok cya

that was odd... said tails

let's meet up in ur room tails

ok said cream

sonic exe enters

so many souls to play with so little time would you agree?

the only thing I agree with is that you can DIE Said Tails

I agree! said cream

SONIC SHORTS READ THEM NOW!


	2. the one true love

mlg noises play as scourge enters and says

yo skrubs I am now friends with shrek now

he will shrekt you too noobs

plot twist!

huy hews ot gewong said taels

sanic enters and says gott go faest

knackles the echidna enters and acts like his usual mlg self

supershadic46 enters and rekts mario and luigi!

hey, guys, it's pewdiepie pewdiepie says in a girly voice as he enters then sonic exe and tails doll enter and pwn pewdiepie like the skrub he is!

sonic calls espio again

this is ninja power espio says as he nifed sonic exe and pwned him with ease

cream wanted to rekt someone so she got on black ops 3 and rekt scourge with mlg power

shrek enters and says get rekt son and pulls a sonic exe style fullscreen shrek face jumpscare

later leading to spongebob apearing getting rekt by supershadic46

ssuper shadic 46 ran out of rings so that gave cream the chance to rekt him

robuttnic entered and said prepare to meet ur doom u skrubs

sonic quickscoped him and then prepared for a meme

oh! oh! get! noscoped! get, noscoped!

should have seen that coming

silver enters the room listening to his favorite song seven scopes in hand

seven Scopes in hand mlg 40 noscope edition!

drum beats*

woaoh! woaoh! woaoh!

guitar strum

drums beats

woaoh! woaoh! woaoh!

drum beats again

no such thing as fate for those mlg

woah!

path out a noscope instead of just getting sherkt!

woah!

scopes un scoped instead of what could have scoped

woahing same as start woaing same as start again drum beats again guitar strums

real drum beats

be it all the scopes is never the scope just like scopes just no scopes at all just scope ITS NO USE!

mlg fades like scopes on a pro

just like that just no scopes just scope just no scopes at all just scope

majorleaguegaming shines with 7 scopes in hand back to skrubs make noobs of all you see make noobs of all you see yeah

7 scopes in speed through scopes with feet in sand 7 scopes in hand woder all under command

7 scopes in hand wild with just 1 single hand 7 scopes in hand nifed scopes blow up now

make noscopes reborn scopes in mind rethought question all thats scopes legends found and scoped

no such thing as a nife through those with mlg gamertag hopes may get noscoped but forever last to get nifed

so many things need a nife or a scope to begin un free to scope without my sniper rifle

be it all nifed is allready scoped just like that no scopes at all can just scope no scopes at all can just scope yeah

if it bifed as it is then it never nifed at all back to skrubs make noobs of all thats seen make noobs of all thats seen yeah

seven scopes in hand speed through scopes with nifes in hand seven scopes in hand wonder all already nifed

seven scopes in hand wild with zalgo getting scoped aeven rings in hand zalgos a skrub anyways

memories that scope fairy tales got shrekt know what you can nife nothings up to skrubs

make beliefs re-scoped myths in mind re-nifed question all that has a scope legends found and scoped

seven rscopes in hand speed through nights with scopes in hand seven scopes in hand wonder all nifed now

seven scopes in hand wild with just 1 single hand seven scopes in hand arrowed nifes blow up now

seven scopes in hand nights with nife in hand seven scopes in hand seven scopes in hand

make beliefs reborn myths in mind scoped again question all thats scoped legend blurred and nifed

Seven scopes in hand

speed of sound through nifes

all our hopes and scopes

in 1 single Scope

want more you can leave a extended song suggestion idea in the comments now returning to the story

zalgo enters splitting his fingers into tenticles and reaching for sonic exe and tails bodies laret returing to bring mephiles back along with knuckles

mechiles yells time to die tails and ke rekts mephiles then knuckles does a shrine but forgets the words so amy comes in and says the magic words

wait for it the magic word is 6 letters and it's not gimmee with 2 e's its

go to heck "please" you stupid skrub

and while ur at it do this 20000000009 times, go kill urself!

THOSE WHERE THE WORDS knuckles said

anyways

ITS NO USE, TAKE THIS! silver said

sonic rekt them all

cream slowly got close to tails and said: "tails for a long time I wanted to say something to you I love... to shrekt you!"

tails ran but she had a bazooka wait a second where the heck did cream get a bazooka oh god no help tails someone this crazy banzai attacker is here now!

tails and cream sorted it out so they went to bed and in the middle of the night tails got up to get revenge on cream he took some rubbing alcohol and made a flammable path in the kitchen leading to a fake copy of cheese he made and of course cheese was in on it too so cheese hid and when cream woke up that morning tails was burning the fake cheese

cream yelled and kicked him in the leg then punched him in the face kicked him in the nose with a high kick

tails was on the floor bleeding and crying then cheese came up because things got our of hand she was even more angry to see it was a prank and she kicked him more

2 weeks later

he went to creams room when she was away and looked for her diary and read it to see what she thought about the prank and he read

"i cant believe the nerve of that jerk trying to make me scared like that when i get back I'm going to go tell him I'm sorry though for over reacting and making him bleed and cry I'm going to wait a while but when the time is right i will do so."

tails felt like an idiot for doing this but he was going to say he was sorry too

but he saw a new entry and it read

"when i get back i want to say i love him i am going psychotic like Amy does over sonic am losing my mind i don't know what to say i live him I'm not crazy I'm not please help me i am losing my mind here should i tell him or not?!"

there is another entry tails read and it said

"when i see him i will tell him I've been stalking him for weeks now and im losing my mind what has happened to me i will tell him i will he is perfect dor me he is my love my only love i will come out in a day or 2 and surprise him"

tails thought if shes going crazy hed better say sorry before she jumps on him and sends him down stairs killing him or something!

the next day he woke and said sorry but she threw him on the ground and kicked him and said what were you doing in my room with my diary yesterday?!

tails tried to run but cream grabbed him by the shirt and asked him again he tried to change the subject but it wouldn't work so he admitted it he was reading her diary and she punched him in the face then he fell the the ground

she picked him up and pushed him onto her bed and he was scared and went to the bed but blaze the cat was already hiding there so he ran and ran until cream caught him and kicked him in the leg after that she was satisfied with her revenge and kissed tails cheek and he fell onto her bed and she said she loved him and he did too

the end


End file.
